Where Your Road Leads
by colombe.de.pluie
Summary: **chapter 10 ** This... is the End....(bank, Sam, Hostage....)
1. Building a mystery

Title : Where Your Road Leads

Disclaimer : Sam and Jack belong to each other. Nothing here belongs to me.

Some of the text (most for the beginning) belongs to William Golding

The song is performed and written by Sarah Mclachlan.

Pairings : S/J

Genre : Romance, suspense, drama....

Summary : uh...it won't start with that but Sam will be hold in hostage.

A/N : Lots of thanks to Iklepiglet for the beta.

***********

Chapter 1 : Building a mystery

***********

Sg5 were on mission on PXS 345, accompanied by Doctor Daniel Jackson, to study some artefacts found in a cavern.

However, they'd been attacked by the inhabitants of the planet.

*******

The cries, suddenly nearer, jerked him up. He could see a striped savage moving hastily out of a green tangle and coming towards the mat where he hid. 

A savage who carried a spear. 

Daniel gripped his fingers into the earth. "Be ready now, in case..."

Daniel fumbled to find his glasses he'd lost running away from the man.

The savage stopped fifteen yards away and uttered his cry.

"Perhaps he can hear my heartbeat over the noises of the fire. Don't scream. Get ready."

The man moved forward so that you could only see him from the waist down. That was the buff of his spear. Now you could see him from the knee down. 

"Don't scream."

A herd of pigs came squealing out of the greenery behind the savage and rushed away into the forest. Birds were screaming, mice shrieking, and a little hopping thing came under the mat and cowered.

Five yards away the savage stopped, standing right by the thicket, and cried out.

Daniel drew his feet up and crouched. 

The exclamation spread from shore to shore. The savage knelt down by the edge of the thicket, lights flickering in the forest behind him. 

You could see a knee disturb the mould. 

Now the other.

Two hands. 

A spear.

A face.

The man peered into the obscurity beneath the thicket. You could tell that he saw light on either side, but not in the middle---there.

In the middle was a blob of dark and the savage wrinkled up his face, trying to decipher it.

The seconds lengthened. Daniel was looking straight into the savage's eyes and even without glasses he could feel his gaze inside himself.

"Don't scream."

"You'll get back."

"Now he's seen you. He's making sure."

Daniel finally decided that screaming was the good and only answer to his problem.

He screamed, a scream of fright, anger and desperation.

He suddenly heard a shot and saw the man in front of him rolling his eyes in pain.

He fell down in an loud and unceremonial "BANG".

Daniel didn't move until he saw SG5 coming towards him.

"Come here !" shouted Michaels

The young doctor didn't need to be told twice and joined them immediately.

He tried to ignore the amused gaze of the younger SG5 members.

"There are no more problems Doctor Jackson" assured Michaels, leading the way to the Stargate.

"Where are we going?" asked Daniel in disbelief.

"Home. We'd better not stay here. We've got to be sure of our safety before coming here again." Michaels replied over his shoulders.

Daniel sighed but followed them anyway.

He was trying hard not to fall, unable to see clearly without his glasses.

But what he feared would happen, happened.

"Doctor Jackson! Are you ok?" asked Michaels, going over to Daniel who had fallen on the ground.

"Uh...not really" 

"Can you walk?"

"I think so." uttered Daniel, who was more ashamed than in real pain.

He could already hear the mockeries of a certain Colonel O'Neill.

************

INFIRMARY

"So you really don't mind taking her to her music lesson?" asked Janet again

"Not at all Janet. I'm glad to spend time with Cassie. It's been so long" Sam replied with a true smile

Janet nodded but her eyes showed some sadness.

"What's up?" asked Sam, noticing it.

Janet sighed and sat on a chair.

"She seems so sad, ya know, she never smiles, she doesn't want to talk to me like she did before."

Sam nodded in comprehension, "teenagers!" She stated as if it was fateful.

Janet smiled sadly.

"I know you're right but I just feel that there's more. She was such a happy girl and now television seems to be her life's ambition. I really don't know what to do. She refuses everything that comes from me... I was wondering if you could talk to her?" she asked pleadingly.

"Me? Well...uh ya know, I don't really..."

"Sam, she admires you so much, she will listen to you." Janet cut her off

"I'll do my best," promised Sam getting up quickly at the sound of the alarm, leaving Janet to do her medical duties.

***********************

"INCOMING TRAVELLERS" shouted the voice over the microphone.

General Hammond, standing behind the lieutenant, waited for the code.

"It's SG5 sir"

"Open the Iris" ordered Hammond focusing on the stargate.

"Danny's coming back?" asked Jack, who was standing next to Major Carter whom has just arrived.

He looked at her. "Still confident Carter?" he smiled

"You bet sir. It can't be possible." she replied smiling back at him

He put his hands in his pockets showing his "you'll see that you're wrong" air.

They both looked at the iris opening.

Sg5 appeared, followed by Daniel who was being helped by Michaels. He looked towards the windows of the control room.

"Call Doctor Frasier. Doctor Jackson is hurt."

Jack looked at Sam triumphal

She rolled her eyes.

"So Carter! You owe me one month of reports" 

"Oh Boy..." she sighed

"I've told ya.." he chuckled "He can't help but hurt himself all the time."

"I hope that his injuries are not too serious" noticed Teal'c, who had stayed silent, and was now watching as Daniel was escorted from the gateroom.

"I don't think so Buddy but let's go to see him." replied Jack still grinning.

Feedback always appreciated

Thanks for reading.

More is to come soon if you like.


	2. Heart like a sad song

A/N : Thanks for the reviews. And for Cams, you're right !! it comes from Lords of the Flies. Well done !!

Thanks to Icklepiglet who beta it.

Thanks for the reviews !

************

Chapter 2 : Heart like a sad song

************

"Hey Spacemonkey!" greeted Jack entering into the infirmary.

Daniel looked over Doctor Frasier's shoulder and couldn't help but close his eyes and breath deeply.

Jack chose to ignore the exasperated look of his teammate and went to his side followed by his 2IC and Teal'c.

"Doctor?" he asked trying to sound serious.

"It's not a serious injury Colonel. However, he won't be able to go on mission for the rest of the week. He has sprained his ankle and I need to do some other checks." Janet explained briefly.

"Hey there" said Cassie as she came into the infirmary.

"hey Cassie" greeted Sam with a happy smile.

"Hi" smiled Jack.

Teal'c bowed his head in respect.

Then the young girl noticed Daniel, who was lying on the bed.

"What did you do to yourself this time?" she asked, trying to hide her mocking tone.

"_this time_?" repeated Daniel, rolling his eyes.

Jack couldn't hold his chuckle and winked at Cassie.

"Ya ready to go?" asked Sam, trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah." replied Cassie 

"I need to go to the bank beforehand, I hope she doesn't mind." Sam told Janet walking to the door.

"Have fun Carter." Jack said, noticing that her civvies fitted it her damn well. 

Sam nodded and smiled.

"Take care Daniel." she said leaving the room

"Don't forget Carter! One month!" Jack called back as she was already in the corridor.

"One month?" asked Daniel 

"Just something between her and I."

Janet looked at him strangely and smiled.

"So?... How did you do that?" asked Jack. "Were you pursued by someone or something?"

"Not at all Colonel." replied a male voice coming from behind.

"Hey Michaels. Tell me about it." grinned Jack as the man came into the room.

Michaels glanced at Daniel with a look of both pity and amusement.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm okay...it's nothing at all, you don't need to tell him you know.." begged Daniel

O'Neill placed his hand on Michaels' shoulder and led him outside.

"Come with me buddy, we're gonna talk...It's the privilege of being a colonel ya know... " he added, with a last big grin to Daniel.

*************

Cassie sat next to Sam who was now at the wheel.

"Come on Cassie, let's go – now!"

The young girl nodded and sat next to Sam. She tried a smile but it wasn't reciprocated.

She held back a sigh and drove out of the street.

"Do you mind if I go to the bank before your music lesson?" she asked.

"Sure, whatever." replied Cassie looking out of the window.

"It will just take a minute." added Sam.

Cassie nodded and reached into her bag for a tape. She looked at Sam and asked if she could listen to it.

Sam replied that she could.

*****

__

What ravages of spirit conjured, this tempestuous rage

Created you a monster, broken by the rules of love and fate has led you through it.

*****

"So how's school going?" Sam asked after a minute.

Cassie rose her eyes to heavenwards but was unseen by Sam.

"It's quite boring." she muttered.

"Oh? You don't like your class or teachers ?" 

"No." she replied flatly.

****

...._You do what you have to do _

....And I have the sense to recognise that I don't know , How to let you go

Every moment marked with apparitions of your soul I'm ever swiftly moving, trying to escape this desire yearning to be near with you

****

Sam closed her eyes briefly, thinking of a better way to breach the problem.

After many tries about her friends, her hobbies, her future, she gave up with the indirect ways.

"Okay, come on Cassie. What's wrong?" Sam asked with a glance towards the young girl.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Cassandra. I'm your friend, you know that, please, you can talk to me."

Cassie turned her head said again that she was okay but her eyes were full of tears.

__

****

I do what I have to do.....

I know I can't be with you

I do what I have to do

And I have the sense to recognise that I don't know

How to let you go.....

****

As they arrived at the bank, Sam parked her car and looked at Cassie.

"hey...honey" she said softly

Cassandra was hardly keeping her tears back.

"You can cry ya know, little one," added Sam as tenderly gesture. "It' s not wrong to cry."

"So why don't you ever cry?" replied Cassie a bit louder than she wanted, as some teardrops was threatening to fall.

****

__

A glowing ember ember, 

burning hot, burning slow, 

deep within I'm shaken by

the violence of existing for only you

I know I can't be with you

I do what I have to do......

****

Sam raised her eyebrow.

" That's not the problem here, I'm in the military and I've learnt not to show my feelings, but you don't have to do that."

"Oh yes I do." Cassie cried

"What do you mean?" asked Sam, caressing Cassie's cheek wiping her lone tear away.

Cassie sighed and turned her eyes away "You will find it ridiculous anyway."

"You know that I won't." whispered Sam

Cassie wanted so much to tell her but something was blocking her words.

And she was praying for Sam to understand that she only needed a few minutes before revealing what she had on her mind.

She was hoping that Sam would not give up on her like her mother did, believing that she wasn't going to talk anymore.

She had experienced that so many times.

She just needed seconds to make her mind up, just another question and she would have tell what hurt her so deeply but each time she'd been pushed away, even involuntarily, but she had never been able to tell someone how she felt.

Sam waited. She knew that Cassie needed time. She had lived through that with her father but he had never waited for her and she had prayed so many times to have someone to confess to. 

However, her mother was gone. She was alone.

That's why she never cried. She had forgotten how to cry because she had always had to count on herself.

"I will never have a boyfriend. I will never get married. I will never have any children." Cassie declared suddenly, jogging Sam out of her thoughts. 

Sam rolled her eyes and closed them briefly.

"I am not from here. How will I be able to marry someone without telling him where I'm from!"

"How will I know that my children won't suffer from any problems because of it?" Cassie went on, as she'd finally let her tears win.

"Oh honey" said Sam "Everything's gonna be okay, you'll see. I promise, you will find someone. You'll find someone clever enough to understand and keep the secret of your origins and of the Stargate."

"And what if I never find him?"

"You'll find him. Because you're smart and beautiful. Trust me." smiled Sam.

"And when I find him, until I'm sure of him, will I have to hide my feelings and act as if nothing was happening?" she asked

"I know it's hard." Sam smiled again, but more sadly this time.

"I know that you know." replied Cassie aware that she had caused some pain to her friend. "I'm sorry." she added feeling guilty.

"Don't be. I'm glad you talked to me."

"No, I'm sorry because I'm selfish. I'm sorry because I caused you pain."

"But..." Sam tried to deny

"Please Sam, I've been honest, don't lie to me. Don't lie to yourself. I just know. Okay ?" asked Cassie tenderly.

Sam didn't reply but the smile she gave was a more revealing answer.

Cassie hugged her briefly, and then looked at her reflection in the glass.

"Oh Boy!" she muttered, taking one of Sam's phrase. 

"Just give me a moment to delete the traces of these tears please?"

Sam agreed. She also needed time to make herself up. The young girl hadn't really realized the turmoil that she had caused.

Sam glanced at her quickly but stayed silent. She hoped that her friend was going to be okay.

"You ready now?" asked Sam checking the time.

Cassie nodded and got out of the car.

**********

Next Part will come soon if you want.

Feedback always appreciated

Thanks for reading

*****


	3. Two Sparrows in a Hurricane

Chapter 3 : "Two Sparrows in a Hurricane"

A/N : Sorry for the delay but school... ya know what it is.

thanks for the reviews ! 

(And yeah for shiplover, I tried twice to reply to your mail but I always receive a mail saying that you haven't received it. So sorry for not having replied but it's not my fault.)

******

"That fellow again ! We're sick of him" Daniel whispered with a wink to Janet as Jack's voice was heard in the corridor.

"So how our hero is ?!" the colonel asked with a big grin on his face as he was re-entering into the infirmary.

"Come on Jack ! can't you just shut up for once ?" muttered Daniel calling Michaels down inwardly.

O'Neill paused for a moment, thinking...

'Uh... no I fear I cannot." he grinned again

Janet smiled hearing their 'discussion' as she was bringing crutches for Daniel. She wondered how Sam did to bear both of them during all their missions.

"Do I really need that ?" he asked sounding like a child

"Yes you do." she replied using her doctor mode, leaving no way to argy-bargy. 

Jack chuckled and helped Daniel to stand up.

"Where's Teal'c" Jack asked.

"Kel'nu'reem....thanks." Daniel answered leaning on Jack's arm to get up.

The two men left the infirmary, walking towards the mess.

**********

Not a lot of people were waiting into the bank. As a result only one counter was opened. 

Cassie and Sam were waiting behind a young pregnant woman.

"It's stuffy in here." Sam noticed with a sigh.

" Oh Lord ! thanks, I thought I was the only one to think that." the pregnant woman said turning her head to look at Sam.

Sam smiled to her but her smile froze when the woman fell on the ground.

Immediately the young major knelt down by her side to feel her pulse.

She sighed with relief and looked at Cassie : "She fainted." 

However Cassie didn't reply. She seemed too shocked. Sam followed her gaze

and starred wide-eyes at the spectacle that was in front of her.

Everybody was lying on the floor.

"But what's the hell is..." she couldn't finish her sentence that a group of armed men with gas masked entered into the bank.

Sam's heart skipped a beat, she grabbed Cassie's arm and pulled her down.

Cassie looked at her, with scared eyes.

"Pretend to be asleep" Sam whispered before lying on the ground and closing her own eyes hoping that the men hadn't noticed Cassie or herself.

Cassie did as she was told to and waited anxiously.

********

"What are you going to do now ?" asked Jack yawning.

"_I_ have some work to do." replied Daniel trying to keep his equilibrium.

"You bet !"

"I have some artefacts to study."

"Without your glasses ?" asked Jack with a smile of victory

Daniel sighed and shook his head "I have others in my office."

"Oh." replied Jack a bit disappointed.

"You're bored ?" smiled Daniel

"to death." Jack admitted with a shrug.

"Aren't you behind with your reports ?" 

"Huh ?... no, uh well, I am, but Carter will do them for me." Jack replied with a smile remembering her look when Daniel had appeared through the gate.

"I see." replied Daniel. "What ?!" he asked a second later "Did you just say that _Sam _wrote the mission reports for _you_ ?"

"so ?"

"So ? but you have no right ! she already has her own ones to do."

"what do you want...I'm her CO. She has to do what I order" Jack replied really enjoying to get on Daniel's nerves.

"I can not believe it. Are you really that bad !"

"I'm afraid to say that I am." Jack grinned

"No... I do not believe you. Hammond will notice that they are not your reports."

"what are you saying ?" Jack asked knowing perfectly what Daniel meant.

"I mean that there's a lot of differences between your reports and Sam's ones. The general needs a dictionary to understand Sam's reports and for yours he...well...you never write your reports anyway."

"Good point." Jack admitted.

"So ? why would she write your reports suddenly ?"

"no idea, she's just nice."

"huh?.... let me think.... She must have lost a bet against you. Yeah...you like to bet... So what was it about ?"

"You don't really wanna know"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do. I want to know how you could have won against Sam."

Jack glanced at him and then at his crutches and grinned mischievously.

Daniel rolled his eyes, paused for a moment and hit him on his back with his crutch.

"Hey" cried Jack laughing and leaving Daniel alone as they were arrived in his office.

*********

The four men paused a moment, observing the surroundings.

One of them waved to the others and two of them walked towards the people lying on the floor. 

The two others closed all the doors and possible accesses.

Sam felt herself dragging alone by the shoulders across the room.

She half-opened her eyes and saw that all the other people present in the bank were led behind the counters.

The four men joined together and checked their watches.

One of them nodded and removed his gas mask. The others did as well.

Sam tried to look at their faces but they were still wearing a sort of black veil over their faces.

"They'll wake up in a while." one of them declared flatly with a look for his hostages.

"The alarm is out of order. All is checked and we're on time." replied the man who had carried Sam.

"Let's work now." the tallest ordered.

To be continued

Feedback always appreciated

Thanks for reading


	4. Where are you now ?

A/N : the next chapter will be here soon.

* For everyone : Thank you so very much for all the reviews. 

*For Icklepiglet, I'll be really glad if you still wanted to check my story. I tried to send you a mail on AOL but it said that you haven't received it...

*And for Falcon Horus, for I'm French. (and I have a beta reader but she's on holidays right now, lucky girl !! )

Anyway, sorry again for the English mistakes.

*****************

The four men were really well-organised. They didn't waste time in arguing or in determining each other's role.

They did know their 'job' precisely.

Sam was trying to observe them as discreetly as possible. 

Cassie was lying next to her and the young major felt Cassie's hand on her.

Sam glanced at her and squeezed her hand in comfort, trying to tell her that nothing bad was going to happen. 

She turned her eyes on the men who didn't pay attention to their hostages, believing them asleep.

"Elliot ?" one of them said. "We're on our way to the vault."

The one who was named Elliot nodded and waved to his other friend.

"Tom, stay here and keep an eye on them. I'm gonna change my clothes."

Inwardly Sam raised her eyebrows. She was wondering why he wanted to change his clothes. Did he have time to do that ?

Moreover, something was disturbing her in the man's voice. Not his voice precisely, but more something about his accent. 

She couldn't really observe them because of the desks and chairs in front of her but she could hear them and the way they were speaking to each other reminded her the way of speaking of some marines.

As she was lost into her thoughts, she heard Elliot coming back.

Without a word he replaced Tom and this one left the room.

Elliot walked among the victims and looked at them.

Sam closed her eyes and could have sworn that he was able to hear her own heartbeat. She tried to look as peaceful as possible, as if she was totally unaware of her current situation.

She was praying for Cassie to be a good actress. 

"I'm ready" said Tom coming back to them.

Elliot looked at them and walked towards him.

"He'll be there in a while" he said flatly.

Sam risked to open her eyes just to glance at them.

She saw the back of Elliot and noticed that he and Tom were wearing the same grey and blue working clothes. 

Both of them walked away from the hostages. Elliot stood in Sam's visual field. She could say that he was looking outside as if he was expecting something or someone.

She finally looked at Cassie who had still her eyes closed.

Sam squeezed her hand softly and the young girl opened her eyes to see Sam smiling nicely to her.

"Gonna be OK." Sam mouthed silently as Cassie nodded with a small and anxious smile.

***********

Jack was pacing up and down the corridors. He couldn't believe that he'd be so bored without any mission and moreover -to be honest- without his favourite major to visit.

He found himself in her lab. He could feel her presence and smiled noticing how everything was always kept in order. 

Nothing left to chance here.

He looked at something under the microscope, took the magnifying glass making his eye bigger than the other. He put it down and sighed.

He remembered her smile when he had done that. She was really the only one to smile or laugh at his stupid jokes or child behaviour.

He sat on Sam's stool and span around several times on himself before stopping. 

He tried to find his equilibrium, leaning his hands on the table. 

However, inadvertently he pressed a key of her keyboard.  


"OOPS" he said biting his lips as a password was asked.

"what could it be ?" he wondered out loud, finally smiling as he had found something to do.

'naquada' he wrote but the 'FAILED' written in red made him think that it was a mistake.

He looked around him to guess what could have influenced her. 

Nothing but scientific machines. He didn't even know the name of half of them.

And he knew that her password was certainly not 'microscope' or 'computer' or something like that.

"For Cryin' out loud" he thought getting up quickly.

He wasn't the kind of guy to search in his friends' private lives and frankly, he was really afraid of causing any damage to Sam's computer.

Hell he valued his life !

He walked out of her lab checking that no one had seen him in it and reached the first elevator he found, with his hands in his pockets, whistling trying to look innocent.

*******

Janet was checking SG5 results when an airman came into the infirmary.

"Excuse me Doctor Frazier." he said

"What is it airman ?" she wondered with a welcoming smile.

"You got a call. On line two." he said waving to the phone.

"Thanks" she replied as he was leaving the room.

'Doctor Frazier ?" she said picking up the phone.

"Oh, uh, Hi Doctor. I'm Cassie's music teacher." replied a woman voice on the other side.

"Is something wrong ?" Janet asked immediately, with an anxious voice.

"Uh, you wanted me to notice you if your daughter missed the class, so I just wanted to tell you that she didn't come for her lesson."

Janet stayed silent trying to understand why Cassie would have missed her lesson while Sam was there to lead her.

"Doctor Frazier ?" the teacher asked for the third time

"oh yeah, sorry, thanks for letting me know. I got to go. Thanks again. I'll call you later to tell you what happened."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye" replied Janet absently.

She turned on herself and took a deep breath. 

"Come on Janet, they must have been talking and they didn't see what hour it was" she thought trying to reassure herself.

She grabbed her bag and got her mobile. She looked for Sam's number and dialled it.

She heard the tonality and was playing nervously with the string of her bag.

And as she was afraid of, she heard Sam's machine.

Janet tried a new time, thinking that Sam might have been driving and that Cassie didn't manage to reach the phone on time. 

However the second try was as useless as the first one. 

She hesitated a second but hang up before leaving a message.

She also tried Cassie's phone but as she'd feared she also had no result.

*********

As ever for 25 years now, Jerry was on his round's. Nothing really serious had ever happened during all those years of service in the police. He was a good cop. At least he thought he was.

He looked at the passenger seat of his patrol car. Amy was looking out. 

She was a new recruit coming right from the Police Academy. She wanted to keep law and order in her country just like her father did.

Jerry smiled inwardly. He was proud of being able to learn some stuff to her. They've made quite a good team for more than one month now. 

They've immediately liked each other. She made him think of the daughter he had never had and she saw in him the father she'd just lost.

"Jerry ?" he heard her soft voice echoed in the police car, getting him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah ?"

"Should the bank be closed today ?" she asked as they were driving in front of the bank.

"Dunno." he replied glancing towards the building. 

"It looks empty. Don't ya think ?" she asked again as Jerry was slowing down the car.

"mmh." he said observing the surroundings trying to notice any signs of problems.

"Don't you think we'd better have a look ?"

He looked at her and saw her puppy dog eyes. She wanted so much to impress him. He nodded and parked the car on the road side.

"I'll be right back." he said

"May I come with you ?" she wondered 

"If you really want to." he replied with a smile

They both left the car and walked towards the bank.

They stopped in front of the doors and Jerry tried to open it. 

"Closed" he said more for himself than for Amy.

She looked through the window putting her hands on the glass to attenuate the reflection of the glistening sun.

She saw Elliot and Tom.

"There are two guys in." she whispered

Jerry put his hand near to his hip pocket and knocked on the door.

Elliot came to him but stayed behind the door. He was wearing his mask again to hide his face.

"Hey sir" Elliot said lifting up his mask, just enough to make his voice sounded clear but not too much to let his face appeared.

"Hey son" replied Jerry trying to look over Elliot's shoulder.

"Is there something wrong ?" Elliot wondered while Amy was still looking through the window observing Tom.

"Whatchyadoin?" Jerry asked. "Can't you open the door ?"

"Problem of ventilation. I'm sorry sir, I just can't open the door. We're testing the air conditioning." he replied sounded really confident.

"Jerry ?" asked Amy glancing to her partner.

This one looked at her and then at Elliot.

"Have a good day son." he said as a phone ring was heard from inside the bank.

Elliot glanced over his shoulder and looked back at Jerry. He shrugged.

"Must be my wife. Always wondering where I am." 

Jerry nodded and turned to Amy.

"Let's go now." he said with grave eyes.

If ordinarily Amy would have argued, this time, she just nodded and followed her mate to the car.

They drove away from the bank, just enough to be out of their view and Jerry stopped the engine.

"There was something wrong." Amy declared looking at him.

"I think you're right." he replied. "Let me check if any society has been asked for a ventilation problem" he said taking his walkie-talkie. 

***********

To be continued

Thanks for reading

Feedback always appreciated


	5. Fear

Chapter 5 : Fear 

A/N : I really hope that you're not bored with this story. Thanks a lot to the people who review.

And for everyone who sent me a mail, I'm sorry but I can't reply to mails from AOL. I don't why but....I'm sorry.

And as for the other chapters, sorry for the mistakes. 

**************

Elliot stayed on the landing a moment to observe the police car leaving the area before turning on himself.

"Damn this phone !" he shouted walking towards the still asleep hostages.

"He was right on time anyway." noticed Tom, talking about Jerry.

"What dya think ? That I haven't checked everything before starting such a thing ?" Elliot wondered a bit nervously.

Tom did as if he hadn't noticed the irritated tone of his friend.

"Dya think that he'd believed you ?" Tom risked to ask anyway.

Elliot who was calming himself down, sighed and replaced his mask on his head to hide his face, knowing that the hostages were going to wake up soon.

"I am not that sure. There was something in his eyes and there was that girl. She looked suspicious." he finally replied.

Tom bit his lips under his mask. He was glad that his mate couldn't see his anxiety.

"Anyway, we'd better take their phones away from them while they're still asleep." Elliot added.

And at this very moment, one of the employee opened his eyes.

"What's the hell is goin' on here ?!" he said staring at the two men.

Elliot looked at him and saw that he was the bank's guard security.

For that matter, the man immediately looked for his gun.

Tom smiled inwardly and said no with his head.

"Do you really think that we'd have let you your gun ?"

The guard was to answer when the other hostages began to wake up one after another.

Elliot closed his eyes waiting for the cries of fear, anger and incomprehension to stop.

Only Sam and Cassie had remained silent. They have finally been able to open their eyes freely, as the others had woken up. 

Sam was almost sure that it was Janet who had called her as Cassie's phone had also rung. It made her feel a bit better, thinking that her friends would know that something wasn't right. At least she hoped so.

"Calm down everyone." Elliot said matter-of-factly. "Nothing's gonna happen to you if you don't annoy us. Do I make myself clear ?" 

As some people nodded, he continued :

"well, very well, therefore I'll ask you to give me all the means of communication you could have with the exterior world. And no jokes. I could be not that nice." he added, touching his gun on purpose.

The guard glared at him, cursing and grumbling against himself for having let that happen in *his* bank.

Sam smiled to the pregnant woman who was caressing her belly with anxiety.

"Do you think that it could have affected my baby ?" she wondered almost crying.

"Don't you worry. I think that they didn't use a high quantity of anaesthetic. But as soon as we're out, I'll present you to the best doctor I know and she'll reassure you better than I can." Sam said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks" she whispered snuffling. She also added that her name was Nawelle and that she was six-month pregnant.

As they were talking, Tom took everyone's phone and switched all them off. 

Elliot looked at him and said

"Have a look to check how it's goin' on with my brother and Paul."

************

Jerry asked his colleague who dispatched the calls that came to the central switchboard to verify if any demands for a ventilation fixing had been planned for this bank.

As he and Amy had feared, nothing has been asked by the headquarters of the bank.

Following the procedure, Jerry called his hierarchic superior to inform him about his doubts and fears.

His superior told him to stay quiet while he noticed the federal police chief of Jerry's report.

**********

Getting out of the elevator, Jack caught a sigh of Teal'c.

"Hey ! Buddy !" he called, running towards him

Teal'c stared at him with his usual stoic air.

"O'Neill."

"What are you doing ?" Jack wondered

"I'm walking" Teal'c replied knowing perfectly what his friend meant but even if they didn't know, he liked to tease them, in his way.

Jack raised his eyes to heavenwards.

"I can see that, but what I meant is what are you *going to do* ?"

"I wanted to visit Daniel Jackson and see how he was dealing with his ankle." Teal'c replied flatly.

"Oh, don't you worry, he's perfectly fine, already working on another rock or whatever....Wouldn't you prefer to play chess with me ?" Jack asked with a big smile.

"Really ? I will be honoured to play against you O'Neill." Teal'c replied with a little movement of his head.

And at that precise moment, Jack remembered that he had sworn to himself to avoid any chess game with Teal'c. He had tried once and had almost fallen asleep waiting for Teal'c to play.

But he'd asked him, now it was too late.

They sat in front of the other near beside the tv set.

Cautiously, Jack reached the tv remote and kept it beside him.

They began to play and as Jack had feared, Teal'c was really long to play.

After almost 15 minutes, Jack gave up.

"Your turn Murray." he said with a sigh.

Teal'c glanced at him and even if he was a bit surprised, he didn't let it show.

"I'm thinking O'Neill. Major Carter told me that it was the aim of this game."

Jack sighed again and turned on the tv.

He channel-hopped trying to find an interesting program, without success.

He finally chose to have a look on what was happening around the world.

After the presentation of the international news, Jack turned his eyes on Teal'c.

This one was observing him with a shadow of a smile over his face.

"What ?" asked Jack.

"It's your turn." Teal'c replied as calm as ever.

"Already ?" asked Jack ironically.

He looked at the chessboard and after less than a minute of thinking he knew what he had to do.

With a big grin he looked at Teal'c.

"Okay, your turn."

Jack looked back to the tv as the journalist was commenting the images of a bank's hold-up.

Jack watched the very short report but came back to his game as Teal'c had already played, which was quite a surprise for Jack.

They went on playing and it occurred to the colonel that he had to focus his attention on the game if he wanted to win. Therefore, he turned off the Tv.

He had almost forgotten that Teal'c's teacher was Carter, who was with no doubts an excellent chess player.

"Doctor Frazier" welcomed Teal'c as the petite doctor was coming into the room.

Jack turned his head to look at Janet and he immediately noticed her worried look.

"What's wrong doc ?" he asked.

She sighed but as she really needed to speak to someone, she told him the reason of her anxiety.

"You may say that it's the maternal instinct, but I'm worried about Cassie. I had asked her music teacher to tell me if Cassie missed her lesson coz she'd missed it several times... I have just received a call from her teacher saying that she wasn't present for the music lesson and I can't join her or Sam on their phones."

"You know Carter and Cassie, they must be talking about girls' things." Jack said tempting to comfort her.

"Maybe..." replied Janet who wasn't really convinced.

"Would you have some coffee ?" she added reaching the coffee machine.

"No, thank you Doctor Frazier." Teal'c replied

"Colonel ?" Janet asked.

Jack was looking into the emptiness, lost in his thoughts, looking shocked.

"Sir ?" Janet asked with concern in her voice, coming towards him.

He turned his eyes on her, slowly, very slowly.

"Did Carter say that she had to go to her bank before ?" he managed to articulate.

Janet nodded, as a strange and disagreeable feeling was invading her.

Jack switched on the tv again and looked for an channel that would deal with the local events.

Janet rolled her eyes as the report about the bank was on.

"Do you think that they're in this bank ?" she asked under her breath

Jack remained silent. He had learnt to notice details during his military training and was cautiously observing the backgrounds of what the camera was showing.

He closed his eyes briefly as he recognised Sam's car parked in front of the bank.

He looked at Janet and knew that she had understood.

"Oh my God ! "she said letting some tears rolling on her cheeks.

She knew how to keep a professional behaviour on the base but not when her daughter was in danger.

Jack and Teal'c got up and Jack placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let's tell Hammond, and we'll go over there." he said. I'm sure that they are fine." he added almost whispering.

Janet nodded and followed him to Hammond's office.

***********

Jerry couldn't believe it. The special troops had just had the time to come and to be briefed about the situation, they were just on position when the first TV car had arrived.

  


Even if he'd tried to make them leave the area, the journalists who were coming in a high number, didn't let him the chance to act.

"How did they do ?" he repeated for a hundred times. "Who told them about it ! I can't believe it !!!" he added to no one in particular.

Amy shared his point of view and nodded to every comment he made.

They were both aware that now the men inside the bank knew that they knew and they wouldn't be taken by surprise as the special agents had planned to do.

Jerry knew that there were people hold in hostage into the bank. He tried to guess how many they could be. He thought that they would be about ten, including the employees and the guard.

He was quite glad because most of people was working at this hour so that the bank couldn't have been full of people. It was the only good point he could see by now.

**********

Elliot swore as he noticed the vans of the TV channels coming in front of the bank.

He was glad to have planned all the possible situations, and the C4, that his friends had placed in the building was a good way to prevent any police attack.

He took his walky-talky and told his three friends, who were in the vault trying to open the safe, about the situation outside.

It was not useful to try to give a normal appearance to the bank anymore. Therefore, Elliot pushed the button that closed the mechanical shutters of the bank, leaving the room enlighten by the neon lighting which made the only noise heard in the silent room.

**************

Thanks for reading

Feedbacks really appreciated

Next part soon

I wish you all a very happy new year !!!


	6. I don't paint myself into corners

Chapter 6

Title : "I don't paint myself into corners anymore"

A/N : Sorry for the delay, next will come quicker and beta read.

So sorry for the mistakes. Thanks for the reviews.

BIG thanks for Icklepiglet.

Disclaimer : a very short part belongs to Kate Chopin. (extracted from The Story of an Hour, or The Dream of an Hour)

**********

Jack, Teal'c Janet and even Daniel were driving quickly to the bank. After having briefed Hammond about the situation, they've been allowed to go to the bank.

Daniel had insisted to come saying that Cassie was like his daughter and Sam as his sister. 

They finally agreed with him and let him accompany them. They were all dressed in civvies not to attract the press. They were driving in an unmarked army van, no one daring to say a word.

They finally arrived to the bank to discover a pack of journalists, interviewing the policemen, trying to come as close as possible to the building.

Jack frowned. He got out off the car leaving his three friends waiting inside. 

He called out to a policeman.

"Please ! may I talk to your chief ?" 

"Sir, would you get away from here." the policeman replied without even looking at him.

Jack frowned again and came closer to the man.

"I'm colonel Jack O'Neill US airforce. Would you PLEASE tell me where your chief is ?" Jack hissed coldly, showing his official pass.

The cop bit his lips and showed Jerry to Jack.

"He's responsible fo..." the cop couldn't even end his sentence that Jack was already walking to Jerry.

From inside the car, Daniel was trying to comfort Janet. They were looking at Jack who was talking with a cop.

He finally came back to them.

« Daniel, give me your phone please. I need to talk to Hammond right now.»

« What's going on colonel ? » Janet asked but Jack didn't hear her.

He came back a minute later.

« That's okay now. I'm responsible for the operation. »

« You ? » asked Daniel.

« Don't forget that I've served in the special forces before joining the SGC. » replied Jack. « It'll be okay Janet. » he added.

She nodded, feeling a bit relieved to know that he would take care everything. She knew that he would never give up or risk the hostages' lives.

« How did you do ? » Daniel asked again.

« Hammond has relations. » Jack replied simply.

Daniel replaced his glasses on his nose and nodded.

After a while, the journalists were waiting behind a security cordon.

After analysing the situation, Jack asked for a phone to join the men in the bank.

**********

Tom came back from the vault.

« It's almost done down. » he said to Elliot. 

This latter nodded and turned his head when he heard a phone ring.

Elliot looked at the hostages and at Tom. He made a sign with his head towards the phone.

Tom nodded and picked up the phone and waited silently.

« I am O'Neill from the Special Forces, who am I talking to ? » Jack asked avoiding to give them any suspicions by revealing that he was a marine.

Tom glanced at Elliot, and placing his hand on the phone, whispered :

« He says his name is O'Neill, he wanna know who's talking to. »

Sam glanced at Cassie hearing the name given by Tom. She felt a rush of relief coming through her.

« What do you want ? » Jack went on as Tom was still silent.

Tom chuckled when he heard the question.

« What do we want ? » he repeated so that Elliot could know what was goin' on.

Elliot reached a paper out of his pocket and gave it to Tom.

« We want a car waiting for us in half an hour, we want you to order every cop to leave the area and same for the journalists. And don't even think of an assault, or you'll have a little explosive surprise. » Tom said proudly.

« I'll see what I can I do but I need to be sure that you will not hurt the hostages. »

Tom looked again at Elliot and hang up the phone.

« They want guarantees. » he declared as the two men came back from the vault.

« Everything's okay. » Paul said.

« Excellent ! » Elliot smiled for the first time.

The four masked men looked outside and saw the cops and journalists going away from the bank.

« You should free some of the hostages to see your good will » a voice was heard from behind them.

They all turned on themselves to look at the guard who had just talked.

« And you would love to be one of them ? huh ? » asked Tom a hint of sadism in his voice.

Elliot came towards the hostages.

« Anyway, we don't need you anymore. We don't want to kill you so you're gonna be free soon... However, I'm afraid to say that one of you will have to stay with us...as a guarantee. »

************

From inside the van, the three friends were waiting anxiously. They couldn't get out not to attract the attention, specially Teal'c. 

Jack called them from time to time and explained the situation but it wasn't enough to calm their anxiety.

At first he had preferred not to mention the threat of a bomb but they were told the truth when the order of evacuating the surroundings had been given. 

Obviously, they had refused to leave, and now, they were ones of the last, waiting in front of the bank.

Jack tried again to call the bank.

Once again, Tom picked up the phone as Elliot didn't want to be heard. 

As Sam had noticed, something was wrong in his voice and he didn't want the cops to know it.

« I've done what you asked for. Now my superiors are asking for a sign of your good will. They're asking for you to liberate some hostages. »

« What about the car ? » Tom asked.

« You'll get it as soon as you'll let them free. »

Jack waited for an instant and heard the tonality of the phone.

« Damn it ! » he muttered under his breath.

**********

Elliot observed the hostages who were all praying to be free. 

They knew that one of them would have to stay and that was scaring them. Elliot was making his mind. His eyes were wandering over the people in front of him. 

Inside of him he didn't really care about who had to stay. Sure he wasn't going to choose the pregnant woman or the old man. His eyes were passing from one to another.

**

There was something coming to her and Cassie was waiting fearfully. 

What was it ? The young girl didn't know, it was too subtle and elusive to name. But she felt it, creeping out of the sky, reaching towards her through the sounds, the scents, the colour that filled the stuffy air. 

Something was going to happen but she couldn't tell what it was. 

Carter was following Elliot's eyes. She saw him staring at Cassie and it scared her. 

Sam closed her eyes for a moment. She had made the vow to protect her nation and its inhabitants, hadn't she ? 

However she also knew that she was essential to the Stargate project.

And this very thought made her decide, when it suddenly occurred to her that her life seemed to have value for nothing but this project. 

She looked around her. There was no way that she'd let them take Cassie as their hostage. 

She also saw the pregnant woman. She should have someone who did more than 'care about her'. 

« All here must have a life. A real life. » she thought.

She lifted her eyes and said without blushing or trembling : 

"I will go with you."

"NO !" cried Cassie, grasping her hand violently, finally understanding her strange feeling.

Elliot nodded and didn't add a word.

Everyone looked at her. You could have read the surprise in their eyes but the relief of being safe was predominant.

"Why did you do that ?" Cassie asked crying.

"Shh. I'm gonna be okay. We're both brave. Don't you remember ?" Sam whispered with a small smile.

Cassie nodded and hugged Sam tenderly : "but why did you do that ?" she replied between her sobs.

Sam caressed her hair softly ad kissed her forehead.

"When you'll be out, would you say something for me to the co." Sam began but bit her lips as she noticed that Tom was listening to her.

"Would you tell Jack that I'll go with him, fishing in Texas ?" she asked with a wink.

Cassie nodded through her tears.

"I'll tell him."

"Don't forget, it is really important for me." Sam added.

The hostages stood up when Elliot told them to. They all whispered some thank you to Sam who didn't even seem to hear them. 

She was thinking. She finally looked at Cassie again :

"Cassie...if he asks you why I did that..." Sam stopped and seemed to hesitate before adding "Tell him that I do what I have to do."

Cassie looked into her friend's eyes and saw some tears not of fear but of sadness.

"Sam...please, you'll tell him by yourself, won't you ?" Cassie replied

Sam bowed her head in sorrow and looked up at Cassie.

"Promise me that you'll tell him." Sam repeated again with pleading eyes.

Cassie looked straight into her eyes and promised her. 

Sam nodded with a little smile and hugged her friend tightly.

"I love you Cassie." she whispered.

"I love you too Sam." Cassie replied in a murmur.

**********

Thanks for reading.

Feedbacks really and always appreciated.

A new chapter soon if you want.


	7. If I should fall behind

A BIG thank to Icklepiglet, for the 'beta' and for having been so patient with me !!

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 7 : If I should fall behind

*************

Oblivious to what was happening inside, Jack was trying to find a rapid solution. He had a really bad feeling and didn't want to wait anymore.  
  
He walked back to the van.  
  
"O'Neill ?" Teal'c said knowing the look on Jack's face.  
"Colonel ?" Janet asked at the same time.  
"Teal'c, I think we've got to act now."  
Teal'c nodded silently and Janet gasped.  
"Jack ?" Daniel asked.  
"It's the best thing to do Daniel." 

  
  
Teal'c put his hat on and got out of the van.  
"You two stay here" Jack ordered giving a gun to Teal'c.  
"But..." Daniel and Janet started to protest.  
"Daniel, your on crutches just in case you hadn't noticed. Doc, Cassie will need you, don't take that risk and stay here okay ?"  
Janet nodded but Daniel sighed cursing himself for having been so stupid.  
  
"I'll need you here Daniel, don't blame yourself." Jack added understanding the feelings of his friend.

  
**********

  
Jack was talking to Jerry to give him instruction when lots of noises were heard.  
They all looked towards the bank.  
The hostages were running out from the building.

Jack raised his eyebrows "For cryin' out loud" he muttered under his breath.

  
Immediately, the hostages were rescued by the cops and doctors who had volunteered to stay.  


Jack caught sight of Cassie, who was helping a pregnant woman to walk away from the bank. He tried to find Sam but failed. He frowned and went to Cassie who ran to him and hugged him.

  
"That's okay, Cassie, it's over now." Jack whispered.  
She looked at him "I'm so sorry Jack" she said.  
"What do you mean ?"  
"It's Sam."  


Jack thought the world around him had stopped, his heart was hurting, beating too fast.   
He couldn't say a word so just stared at the young girl.  
  


"She stayed there" Cassie began but was interrupted by Janet.  
"Cassie !" the petite doctor cried in relief.  
"Mum !" Cassie smiled through her tears, whilst hugging her mother.  
"Are you okay ?" Janet asked worriedly.  
"I guess I'm fine." her daughter replied looking back at Jack.  
"Cassie, I'm so glad to see you." Daniel said joining them. "Where's Sam ?" he added and Janet realised then that her friend wasn't there.  


They all looked at Jack and then at Cassie.  
"They wanted a hostage to stay with them." Cassie started, unsure of the reaction she was going to get.  
  


Just then Jerry appeared, preventing Cassie from continuing.  
  
"O'Neill" he said. "Don't you think we'd be better to evacuate all of them just in case they decided to use their C4 ?"  
Jack nodded. "You're right. Take care of that. I want everyone out of here in five minutes.

"Your staying here ?" Jerry asked surprised.  


Jack turned his eyes to the bank.  


"She's still in there" he replied, walking away.  
"Who was he talking about ?" Jerry asked to the others.  
"Our friend." Daniel replied.  
"The woman he loves" Janet said with tears in her eyes.  
"Oh." Jerry said while the others were looking at Janet surprised at what she had said.

  
**********

Jack was trying to reach the men in the bank, but was only getting a ringing sound in reply.   
He throw the phone on the ground.  
"Jack" he heard Daniel's voice behind him.  
Jack looked at him.  
"She's gonna be okay."  
Jack looked at his friends who had joined him.

  
Jack shook his head and bit his lips. "Why did they have to choose her ?"  
"They didn't".   
Everyone looked at Cassie in astonishment.  
"What ?"  
Cassie looked at her mother and then at Jack.

"They needed a hostage and Sam told them to pick her."

"why on Earth did she do that ?!" Daniel snapped.  
"Because it's Sam." Jack replied quietly to Cassie's surprise, thinking that he would be more angry at her decision.  
"She wouldn't have taken the risk to jeopardise another life." he added.  
Cassie nodded and smiled at Jack.   
She remembered, then, everything she had to say to him.

  


**********  


Janet, Daniel and Cassie had to leave the area under Jack's orders.  
They were walking to their van when the young girl retraced her steps to O'Neill.  


"Jack" she said.  
He looked at her waiting for her to talk.  
"Sam asked me to tell you that she would come fishing with you in Texas."   
"In Texas ?" Janet repeated as she had followed Cassie.  
"You mean Minnesota, don't you ?" Jack asked.  
  


Cassie shook her head in response.   
"Nope, she said Texas."  
"That could be interesting" Jack said more for himself than for others. "Cassandra, do you remember anything that could help us ?" Jack added.  
"Well..." she began, telling them how Sam and herself stayed awake thanks to the naquada in their blood, how the men acted and what their names were. She told them everything she could remember.  


Jack nodded and turned to face Daniel.  
"Daniel, I want you to find me those guys. They must come from Texas, certainly belonged to the marine's. Try to find out if they've already been arrested in the past...how they acted...and so on."  
  


Daniel nodded, happy to be finally useful.

"Okay, now guys, leave the area, there's nothing secured here."   
They nodded knowing that nothing could change his mind.  
  


"Oh, and Jack" Cassie added "she told me to tell you that she did what she had to do."  
"I know Cassie. I know" Jack replied back, looking at the building.  


Cassie wanted to tell him what it really meant but Jack was already lost in his thoughts.  
Janet looked at her daughter and, followed by Daniel, they joined the van where they could start their research.  


***********  


The team were now ready to leave the bank. Sam was trying to look outside but the blinks 

were closed and nothing was visible. She knew deep inside however, that her friends would never give up on her.  
She observed the men who seemed to ignore the outside world. They hadn't answered the phone or even checked the area round the front of the bank.

They finally started to move.  
"Get up." One said to her while the others were walking to the back-room.  
"Where are we going ?" Sam asked.   
No one replied and she was forced to follow them into the cold, white corridors.  


  


************  
************

To be continued

Thanks for reading

Feedbacks always appreciated


	8. Where does my heart beat now

A/N : Thanks a lot for the reviews.

Thanks to Icklepiglet for the beta.

Chapter 8 : Where does my heart beat now ?

***********  
  
Jack and Teal'c had decided to enter the bank by the roof.  
They were making careful headway.  
Jack looked at Teal'c and made him understand that they had to go on separate ways.

At this moment, the colonel heard the crackling of his walkie-talkie.  
"Jack ? Teal'c ?" They heard Daniel's voice.  
"Daniel. What's new ?" Jack said quietly.

"I found them. Apparently their chief is named Elliot Straw. He was a colonel in the marines but left the right side after being accused of violence on younger officers. He and his brother Tom come from Texas. They're known for several traffics...arms...drugs... They've been suspected in another case of stickup."

"What about the others ?"  
" Paul Thulium and Allan Envoi. They *worked* with them on previous affairs.   
"Thanks Daniel. Now, try to find everything you can about the case of hold ups please."  
"Call you back." the doctor replied.   
  
"Got it Teal'c" Jack added. "Go that way, I'll go this way."  
Teal'c nodded and the two split up.  
  


*****************  


Sam and her *guards* were now waiting patiently in the vault. Paul had left them 10 minutes ago and they were apparently waiting for him.  


Sam noticed that they seemed really confident which wasn't reassuring at all. She was just glad to know Cassie was safe and alive with her mother.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed a detonator in Elliot's hand.

She looked at him and read the determination in his eyes. It occurred to her that her friends would be in danger, that Elliot could put an end to their lives whenever he wanted.  
  
She had to do something...but what ? She really didn't have a chance against three armed men and Paul was about to come back soon as well. 

She finally thought that her chance had come when Tom decided to leave the room for a personal emergency…(Hey, they were men after all.)

  
She got up slowly, so as not to attract their attention, sneaking up to attack Elliot. He, however, looked up and seemed to read her mind.  
"Don't even think about it." he hissed and reached for his gun for more security.

  
Allan smirked and grabbed the walkie-talkie as Paul's voice was heard.  


***************

  
Teal'c was walking cautiously when he saw the explosives fixed on the elevator and offices doors.  
"O'Neill" he called in the walkie-talkie. "I found some C4 in here."  
"Same here" Jack replied flatly, concentrating on how he could defuse the bombs.

"Jack?" he then heard Daniel's voice.  
"What's up Daniel?"   
"You have to get away from there immediately !" Daniel said quickly.  
"What's going on?" Jack asked trying to stay calm.  
"The last hold-up they're suspected for they destroyed the bank with C4, the cops believe they escaped underground."  
"Did they have any hostages?" Jack asked getting up and looking for a plan of the building.  
"They did." Daniel answered hesitantly. "They killed him." He managed.  
"Okay." Jack replied solemnly.  
  
He finally found a plan for the evacuation of the bank and studied it briefly. Hopefully, the underground were represented on it as an emergency exit.

  
"Teal'c ?"  
"O'Neill."  
"You have to get out right now!" Jack ordered.  
"May I ask why?" he replied.   
"That's an order Teal'c, everything is gonna blow up."  


Teal'c remained silent.  
"That's an order Teal'c." O'Neill repeated firmly.  
The Jaffa finally agreed and left the bank hurriedly.

  
*****************

After Paul's call, the four had finally left the vault and were now walking along the dark and gloomy underground.  
They were all silent, with only a few drops of water echoing in the tunnel as they fell on the ground. 

Sam knew that she wouldn't stay alive for long as they had removed their masks, allowing her to se their faces. They couldn't take that risk, this alone caused a strange feeling to invade her. 

Fear... and for the first time... regret. She had faced death so many times she couldn't remember them all, but this time it was different. It was on Earth, in a hold-up of all things. She would die alone, it frightened her but she kept back the tears that were threatening to fall. 

She suddenly forgot all her problems when she saw Elliot pushing the button on the detonator. 

She closed her eyes briefly, praying and hoping that her friends were out of danger knowing that they didn't have long to get to safety..  


*************

*************

To be continued

Thanks for reading

Feebacks always appreciated


	9. If this is the end

Thanks for the reviews

Thanks to Icklepiglet for the beta.

************************

Chapter 9 : **If this is the end...**  


************************  


  
O'Neill was running in the corridors when a red light caught his attention. He stopped and saw that the countdown had been activated.   
There were 2 minutes left.  
  
He started running again hoping that he would reach the underground in time.  
He heard Teal'c's voice through his radio.  
"O'Neill ?!"  


  
****************  


  
Sam was trying to find out where they were. The surroundings were lit up by lamps as well as a few rays of the sun passing by some sewers.  
She guessed that they were near the electrical central because of the noise she could hear. Their radios were also making strange noises, Sam rolled here eyes when she recognised Teal's voice calling for O'Neill.  
At first the others didn't pay attention to it, but they were not counting on Elliot's experience.  
  
Allan -who had left the radio on to talk to Paul- went to switch it off when Elliot stopped him with a sign of his hand.  
"Gimme it." he ordered.  
He grabbed the radio and listened more carefully.  
  
"O'Neill!" he heard again.   
Elliot glanced at Sam who was trying to remain stoic.  
"Colonel O'Neill, what are you doing ? Get out of there now !"  
"No Teal'c I'm sorry." Sam froze when she heard her CO's voice.  
He was to about to add something when Elliot switched off the walkie-talkie.  
  
He looked at her and smiled coldly.  


"You know them, don't you?" he didn't wait for an answer, "I wonder why a colonel would be involved.....unless....you're his wife?"   
Sam glared at him but remained silent.  
Elliot stepped forward, making Sam gasp in surprise, as he reach out and put his hands on her neck.   
  


He pulled out her dog tags.  
"A marine. That explains a lot."  
Sam bit her lip and looked in his eyes.  
"I'm Major Carter, from US *air force*." she replied coldly.  


"Woo...I'm scared" Elliot laughed for a second, the sound echoing deeply in the corridors.  
Elliot didn't move his eyes from Sam's and with a slow movement placed the detonator in front of her.  
From the corner of her eyes, Sam saw him pushing the red button.  
  


An enormous explosion was heard and she felt the ground trembling under her feet. She knew that the bank was now just a heap of dust.  
Through her tears she saw the evil smile of Elliot. She couldn't turn her eyes away from his.   


She saw his lips moving but couldn't hear anything, too shocked by the death of Jack.   
She guessed that Elliot had ordered his partners to leave them as she sensed them moving away.  
  


Sam felt paralysed with shock, feeling like she didn't care if she died anymore.  
Deep inside she'd always known that if Jack died, she would die too, in spirit if nothing else. Every time she'd sworn that she would never let their chance pass by again and every time it did, lying as much to herself as to him.   


She saw the man facing her grabbing his gun, scarcely shuddering when Elliot pressed it against her chest.  
  


A few seconds later, a rapport of a gunshot disturbed the heavy and sombre atmosphere....  


**********************

Thanks for reading

Feebacks always appreciated.  



	10. Come with me

A/N : So yeah...this is the last chapter . A short one I know....

Thanks for the reviews, wonderful people !

Et pour Frenchspy, ça m'a fait plasir de recevoir un *french review* merci !!!

Thanks to Icklepiglet for the beta.

***********************

***********************

Chapter 10 : Come with me

***********************  
***********************

A body fell on the ground, the sound of running feet echoing around them. 

"Sam!" the voice shouted.

She turned her eyes towards the voice.

Jack was running to her.

She then looked at Elliot who was lying on the ground, killed by him.

Sam moved away from the dead body and stopped in front of Jack.

She looked into his eyes and smiled softly.

He placed his hand on her cheek as if to verify that she was really there.

She fell into his embrace and gripped his shirt as if their lives depended on it.

He caressed her hair and kissed her forehead tenderly.  


She snuggled beside him.  
"You're gonna be okay." he whispered softy.  
  
She looked up and met his eyes again.  
"I thought you were dead...the explosion...I'm sorry" she managed between her tears.  
"Shhh...it's okay Sam..." Jack smiled to her.

  
Sam looked into his eyes, she reached up a kissed him softly.

But what was to be a soft and quick kiss became a passionate and loving . They stood a moment after, forehead against forehead, smiling to each other. Jack took her hand.

"Let's join the others now."  
"How's Cassie ?" Sam whispered.  
"She's fine. Everybody's fine." Jack said leading her outside. 

"What about the others ?" Sam added as she remembered the other men involved.

"Don't you worry. I told Teal'c to *take care* of them. We knew how they acted thanks to Daniel."

  
Sam nodded and squeezed his hand.  
He looked at her.

"Thank you." she simply said.

"You really didn't think you could escape doing all those reports you owe me, did you?" he replied with a mischievous smile. "And you said you'd come fishing with me." he added with a bigger grin.

"Yeah…but I said Texas...so it doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."  


  
  
The end....

Thanks for reading

Feedbacks really appreciated !!


End file.
